Bajo la máscara
by Youko Saiyo
Summary: Merlín escapa mal herido de Camelot, creyendo que su fin llegaría se deja caer, pero al despertar se encuentra en un reino donde la magia es permitida, ¿Quienes sopn en realidad el rey William y su hijo el principe Richar? ¿En donde está Arthur? AxM
1. El león

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a la BBC, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión.

**Parejas**: Arthur x Merlín.

**Advertencia**: Contiene Yaoi.

**Beta: **Usarechan

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Bajo la máscara**

**Capitulo 1.- El león**

Los pasos de Merlín eran pesados y erráticos; su respiración era muy difícil, sus labios heridos y su boca seca a causa de la deshidratación. No había ingerido líquidos en barios días y ya su cuerpo le estaba pasando la factura. El joven mago ya no pudo mas y cayo al suelo, estaba débil, herido, lentamente su mundo se fue cubriendo de tinieblas.

—Arthur —murmuró antes de ser arrastrado por la inconsciencia… ese sería su fin.

El dragón, Gaius, Gwen e incluso el mismo rey Uther aparecieron en sus sueños. Arthur había sido la causa de su perdición pero no lo lamentaba, lo amaba y moriría una y mil veces por él si fuera necesario, después de todo su destino era protegerlo.

Merlín se removió un poco; sentía una mano tibia en su rostro, acariciándolo con ternura, sonrió aun en su inconsciencia pensando que era su amante y que todo aquel sufrimiento y miedo no eran más que una horrible pesadilla. Abrió lentamente los ojos encontrándose con una joven de cabellos rojos y hermosos ojos miel que lo observaba con preocupación.

—Donde… —intentó decir Merlín ante de ser cayado por uno de los dedos de la mujer que lo miraba con preocupación —. Tranquilo, estas a salvo —le aseguró poniéndole un trapo húmedo en la cabeza —. Nos diste un buen susto, especialmente al príncipe Richard… él fue quien te encontró.

Merlín estaba tan cansado y débil que no podía pensar con claridad e irremediablemente fue nuevamente arrastrado por la inconsciencia del sueño. La pelirroja suspiró aliviada; había pensado que el joven a su cuidado irremediablemente moriría pero gracias al cielo eso no había sucedido.

—Juliet —la llamó un hombre desde la entrada. El príncipe Richard era de cabellos platino; sus ojos eran de jade; poseía una belleza y sensualidad tal que le daba un aire místico y casi mágico.

—Majestad —saludó la aludida haciendo una reverencia a su futuro rey.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra nuestro invitado? —la interrogó preocupado. La chica le sonrió dulcemente; le aseguró que el joven a su cuidado ya estaba fuera de peligro y que era cuestión de tiempo para que estuviera como nuevo.

Richard suspiró aliviado; conocía al joven que en esos momentos dormía en total calma (en apariencia). Era el "sirviente" de su estimado amigo Arthur, ¿Cómo es que había llegado hasta ahí solo? ¿Dónde estaba Arthur? El platinado conocía los sentimientos de su amigo y sabía que nunca saldría de Camelot sin él, a menos que… no, era mejor no pensar en nada funesto y esperar a que el mismo Merlín despertara para que respondiera sus preguntas.

—Avísame si despierta —le pidió a la rubia antes de marcharse a cumplir con sus obligaciones y entrenamientos.

Podía escuchar sus propios gemidos de placer mezclados con los de Arthur; sentía las ardientes manos de su amado recorrer su desnuda piel… las embestidas que le recordaban a quien le pertenecía de pronto escucho como la puerta se abría de golpe, los gritos de Uther y luego…

— ¡No! —gritó despertando de golpe; estaba sudando y su respiración era acelerada. Había sido una horrible pesadilla.

—Tranquilo… todo está bien —trató de tranquilizarlo —. Nadie te hará daño aquí, estas a salvo.

El mago trató de tranquilizarse; miró a su alrededor desconociendo por completo la habitación; todo se veía elegante, en uno de los muros ostentaba una bandera roja con un león parado en sus patas traseras… definitivamente no estaba en Camelot, ¿Dónde se encontraba? ¿Era prisionero?

Una copa fue colocada frente a él, lo que lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos y darse cuenta realmente de la joven sentada a un lado de la cama donde él se encontraba. La mujer le sonrió cuando Merlín se sobresaltó comenzando a temblar como una hoja, lo que ciertamente preocupo a la pelirroja; ¿Por cuantas dificultades debió pasar ese pobre chico?

—Tranquilo, no te hare daño —le aseguró regalándole una linda sonrisa —. Soy Juliet, es un placer.

—Merlín —habló más por inercia que por otra cosa —. ¿Fuiste tú quien me ha cuidado? —ella asintió.

— ¿En donde estamos? —preguntó con cierta preocupación.

—Calma, aquí estas a salvo —le aseguró —. Aquí los que usan magia no son vistos como criminales —Merlín abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, ¿Cómo lo sabía? La mujer le sonrió explicándole que mientras dormía había hecho algo de magia.

Resultó que la chica también era bruja; aquello sorprendió a Merlín pues se enteró que se encontraba en Ascot cuyo rey era William Macbeth, gran amigo de Uther.

Al poco rato entró el príncipe, al ver al joven despierto sonrió; ya podría averiguar lo que había sucedido y si su amigo se encontraba en apuros.

—Me alegro verte despierto Merlín —dijo Richard sonriendo.

— ¿Nos conocemos? —preguntó confuso el joven mago. El platinado lo miró sin borrar aquella sonrisa de sus labios.

—Nos conocimos hace casi un año atrás en el cumpleaños de Uther —respondió mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama —. Soy Richard Macbeth, ¿Me recuerdas?

Los ojos de Merlín brillaron en reconocimiento; aquel joven era el príncipe Richard era un amigo muy cercano a Arthur, tanto que a Merlín le daba celos verlos juntos o incluso que Arthur hablara del otro con tanta alegría.

—Juliet, prepara el baño y ropa limpia para nuestro invitado —la chica asintió; hizo una reverencia y luego se marchó dejando a ambos hombres solos.

Richard miró al joven mago con seriedad, lo que preocupó a Merlín (si su padre era amigo del rey Uther con seguridad también aborrecía la magia y ello significaba una sentencia de muerte para él). El rubio pareció adivinar los pensamientos del joven mago.

—Tranquilo, no pienso hacerte nada malo —le aseguró —. Merlín, ¿Dónde está Arthur? ¿Está bien? —el mago asintió débilmente pero sin atreverse a verlo a los ojos —Merlín por favor dime que sucedió, tal vez yo pueda ayudarte.

El mago miró al príncipe a los ojos; él le había salvado la vida y parecía muy preocupado por la seguridad de Arthur. Suspiro pesadamente antes de iniciar con su relato. Richard escuchaba atentamente lo que Merlín le contaba (aunque sabía que la mayor parte era mentira); comenzó a hacer sus propias conclusiones.

1.- Uther se había dado cuenta que Merlín tenía magia.

2.- Uther se había percatado de los sentimientos de Arthur y Merlín.

— ¿Y cual es la verdad? —cuestionó sobresaltando al pobre Merlín que comenzó a balbucear sin sentido alguno. Richard rodo los ojos, ¿Cómo es que Arthur no se había dado cuenta desde un inicio que su "sirviente" tenía magia con lo mal que éste mentía?

El príncipe dejó que Merlín se calmara antes de iniciar; le dijo que conocía perfectamente los sentimientos de su amigo y la relación que compartía con él y también sabía que poseía magia lo había visto usarla para salvar a Arthur y a él mismo de una criatura mágica.

Merlín recordaba perfectamente aquel incidente; fue el tercer día de la visita de Richard y su padre, una criatura… una hidra los había atacado mientras estaban de cacería y Merlín tuvo que usar magia cuando ambos príncipes cayeron inconscientes.

—Estaba semiconsciente en el momento que usaste tu poder —admitió con parsimonia —. Me salvaste la vida Merlín.

—Estamos a manos, usted salvó la mía —Richard negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Me contaras la verdad? —lo interrogó —Se de tu magia y de la relación que tienes con Arthur; él mismo me lo confesó —Merlín estaba tan sonrojado como un tomate maduro lo que ciertamente le causó gracia a Richard.

Finalmente Merlín se rindió y terminó contándole lo sucedido; Richard tan solo asintió; estaba molesto con su amigo quien era la razón de la desgracia del pobre chico.

—Toma un baño y relájate un poco —le dijo al ver entrar a la mujer —, dentro de poco te traerán algo de comer y después hablaremos con mas calma.

Merlín agradeció todas las atenciones y por primera vez en su vida sintió una gran paz y tranquilidad. Sentía que ahí podía ser libre por fin.

Después del baño; Juliet le proporcionó finas ropas que él mismo príncipe había traído su comida he incluso fue él quien preparó sus alimentos.

—Mi madre fue plebeya… ella me enseñó a cocinar —sonrió —, también mi padre sabe cocinar —dejó escapar una risita recordando lo nervioso que se ponía el cocinero real cuando a su padre o a él le daba por querer preparar sus propios alimentos.

Richard era una persona sencilla, alegre y dulce; aun así Merlín no podía relajarse y es que pensaban que en cualquier momento aparecería el rey y lo regresaría a Camelot para ser ejecutado. El príncipe pareció leer sus pensamientos pues inmediatamente le aseguró que su padre no lo condenaría o enviaría a su muerte.

—Mi padre puede ser muy amigo de Uther pero jamás enviaría a un chico a su muerte solo por que tiene magia o amaba a un príncipe… en especial cuando él paso por algo similar.

—No comprendo —Richard sonrió enigmático.

Muy pronto el joven Merlín comprendería lo que le decía.

_Continuara…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Espero les guste, este es mi primer fic que no es de anime


	2. Magos

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a la BBC, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión.

**Parejas**: Arthur x Merlín y ¿? x Merlín.

**Advertencia**: Contiene Yaoi.

**Beta: **Usarechan

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 1.- Magos**

Era una hermosa tarde; Merlín llevaba ya más de una semana viviendo en ese lugar, sus heridas habían sanado casi por completo gracias a los cuidados y la magia de Juliet. Estaba fuera de su habitación dando un paseo por el castillo y sus alrededores, familiarizándose con su hogar temporal; sus pasos lo condujeron hasta el campo de entrenamiento donde Richard y sus hombres entrenaban, al ver a Merlín no pudo evitar los recuerdos de Arthur, ¿Estaría bien? ¿Lo estaría buscando? Seguramente no, era probable que su padre lo hubiese convencido para que se olvidara de él, después de todo era un simple sirviente y lo que era pero… un practicante de magia.

—Merlín —saludo el príncipe acercándose a él, se quitó el yelmo para mirarlo a los ojos — ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó al verlo triste.

Merlín trató de decirle que no le sucedía nada pero resultaba inútil, Richard parecía poder leer sus pensamientos y ver tras sus mentiras como si fuese un libro abierto.

—No te preocupes Merlín —le dijo sonriéndole —, envié a un mensajero para averiguar si Arthur estaba en problemas y decirle que te encuentras bien.

—Se lo agradezco —Merlín en verdad estaba agradecido, jamás se imaginó que un miembro de la realeza (aparte de Arthur), pudiera llegar a ser tan amable con un simple siervo, en especial cuando era un "enemigo" de un reino aliado.

Después de una pequeña platica, Richard invitó a Merlín a participar en el entrenamiento pues, según sus palabras, Merlín necesitaba convertirse en un caballero si es que quería estar nuevamente con Arthur, el joven mago no estaba del todo convencido; los caballeros parecían verlo con recelo, otros con curiosidad y unos cuanto con desprecio mal disimulado.

Algunas horas después; Merlín acompañó a Richard en sus deberes reales. Ya las personas comenzaban a murmurar sobre el extraño joven y el repentino apego que su príncipe tenía para con él. Aquellos rumores habían llegado ya hasta los oídos del joven mago quien no pudo evitar el preocuparse.

—No te preocupes Merlín —le dijo Juliet mientras le cambiaba el vendaje —. Los rumores son como las olas del mar, pueden parecer monstruosas pero se van haciendo pequeñas al llegar a la orilla —Merlín tan solo asintió con la cabeza no muy convencido de las palabras de la pelirroja. Suspiró pesadamente con los ojos cerrados, era mejor cambiar de tema.

—Juliet, tú usas magia —ella asintió un tanto confundida — ¿El príncipe Richard o el rey lo saben?

Juliet comprendió en ese momento a donde quería llegar su amigo; tenía miedo de ser ejecutado por el rey William o peor aun, que lo enviara de regreso a Camelot para que Uther decidiera su destino y era comprensible; ella misma había experimentado en carne propia lo que era sentir a que terror de ser descubierta. Camelot no era para nada un lugar al que personas cómo Merlín o ella pudiesen tomar como un lugar tranquilo donde vivir sin sentir ese sentimiento de vacio y preguntarse ¿será hoy el día que me descubrirán y enviaran a la hoguera?

—Claro que sí —le respondió sonriente —. Nosotros dos no somos los únicos con magia aquí, ¿sabes? También Lord Draco posee magia.

— ¿Lord Draco? —cuestionó Merlín confundido ante aquel nombre tan raro.

—Es el hombre de mas confianza del rey —respondió —, es alguien muy extraño pero muy sabio y un poderoso hechicero… estoy segura que lo conocerás pronto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El rey William era un hombre maduro de negros cabellos que le llegaban a la mitad de la espalda; tenía un mechón blanco del lado derecho que le daba un aire sexy, poseía un cuerpo algo musculoso y unos profundos ojos negros. Por otro lado; Lord Draco poseía un cuerpo algo más delgado pero masculino; su cabello era rubio, casi blanco y poseía unos ojos grises poco comunes. El hombre era un hechicero poderoso pero con un secreto que solo su amigo y rey conocía.

— ¿Puedo saber de que se trata? —el aludido tan solo sonrió de medio lado antes de alejarse de su rey a todo galope en dirección al castillo.

William parpadeó un par de veces antes de estrechar los ojos; algo tenía entre manos ese rubio excéntrico. Ordenó a sus hombres que apresuraran el paso, tenía curiosidad por saber que era lo que pasaba por esa cabecita.

En los establos reales; una niña de ocho años se encontraba jugando con un pequeño potro de dos semanas de nacido. La niña era muy parecida a Richard; tenía el cabello largo, rubio platino de hermoso ojos miel que irradiaban inocencia; ella era la princesa Natasha, la hija menor del rey William.

—Los establos no son lugar para una princesa —habló la gruesa voz de Lord Draco. La niña le sonrió, lanzándose a sus brazos. La princesa sentía un gran afecto por aquel hombre y Draco parecía sentir lo mismo por la niña.

— ¡Draco que bueno que ya estés de regreso! —exclamó la niña entre los fuertes brazos el hombre.

— ¿No hay un abrazo para mí? —habló el rey fingiéndose dolido.

— ¡Papá! —chilló la niña separándose del rubio para abrazar a su progenitor — ¡Los extrañe mucho!

—Yo también te extrañé mi pequeño sol —le respondió el monarca llenando de besos la carita de su niña.

— ¿Dónde está su hermano, princesa? —le preguntó Lord Draco, la niña se encogió de hombros; no había visto a su hermano desde asía una semana.

—Debe estar jugando con la zorrita que encontró —comentó con inocencia ganándose una reprimenda y un sermón por parte de su padre—. Pero eso fue lo que me dijeron los sirvientes —se defendió la niña derramando algunas lágrimas. El rey suspiró con cansancio, cargó a su hija y le pidió disculpas.

—Enviare a alguien para que le avise a Richard que deseas verlo —el rey asintió antes de salir de los establos con su hija.

Cuando Richard se enteró lo que los sirvientes decían de Merlín y de él se molestó, pero al saber que se lo decían a su pequeña hermana lo hizo desear matarlos con sus propias manos, ¿Cómo se atrevían esos bastardos a usar un vocabulario vulgar frente a una pequeña dama?

— ¿Entonces no es una zorra? —cuestionó la niña aun creyendo que se trataba de un animalito y no una persona.

—No —respondió secamente. La niña hizo un pucherito.

—Yo quería tener un zorrito de mascota —se quejó la niña. Fue ahí que los tres adultos comprendieron por donde iba el asunto.

—Natasha… Merlín no es ningún animal —le exclicó su hermano colocándose a su altura —. ¿Recuerdas al joven que traje herido? —ella asintió —Bueno, es él.

— ¿Puedo conocerlo? —su hermano asintió diciéndole que fuese con Juliet y que ella la llevaría a verlo. Cuando la niña se fue; el rey y Draco miraron al príncipe como esperando una explicación.

—Merlín es el sirviente personal de Arthur —comenzó a hablar —, hace mas o menos dos semanas lo encontré cerca del camino que lleva al bosque; estaba muy mal herido y decidí traerlo para que Juliet lo atendiera.

— ¿Y que hace ese joven aquí y en tales condiciones? —lo cuestionó William comenzando a sacer sus propias conjeturas.

—Es mago… —William abrió los ojos de par en par. De acuerdo, eso no era lo que él había pensado.

—Así que supongo que fue descubierto y escapó de Camelot, aunque muy apenas —comentó Draco.

—Eso o Uther descubrió que él y Arthur son amantes —agregó ocasionando que los dos se atragantaran con su propia saliva.

— ¿Es acaso una broma? —cuestionó William sorprendido. Desde que Arthur era un niño estaba enamorado de Morgana y jamás se imaginó que pudiese llegar a gustarle alguien de su mismo sexo.

—Nunca bromearía con algo como eso, padre —dijo con seriedad. Draco frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes.

— ¿Entonces Merlín fue descubierto por el rey de Camelot mientras realizaba magia o algo… intimo con ese príncipe? —cuestionó Draco en un tono que ni siquiera William fue capaz de identificar… al menos no del todo.

—No tiene caso indagar en la vida privada de los demás —cortó William sin despegar la mirada de su hijo quien se le veía bastante molesto y con deseos de lanzársele a la yugular a Lord Draco.

— ¿Qué tal si ese chico miente? ¿Qué tal si en realidad fue enviado por Uther para asesinarlos?

—Esas son tonterías, Lord Draco —repuso Richard con el ceño fruncido —. Arthur jamás enviaría a Merlín a una posible muerte.

—Habla como si lo conociera —cuestionó el Lord cruzándose de brazos y con una sonrisa prepotente en los labios. Richard ya comenzaba a molestarse con aquella actitud y esa sonrisa… ¿Qué le pasaba a ese hombre?

William miró a su –normalmente –tranquilo amigo; camino al castillo se le notaba feliz por lo que pasaría en el castillo, pero ahora, tan solo con la mención de Arthur y su supuesta relación con ese joven mago, todo eso había mencionado.

—Conozco a Arthur desde que éramos tan solo unos bebés y conozco a Merlín a través de las cartas de Arthur… se que mi amigo jamás permitiría o usaría a Merlín para algo como eso —finalizó con seguridad.

William estaba al tanto de las cartas que su hijo y el hijo de Uther se enviaban a través de palomas mensajeras que el mismo Richard cuidaba con cariño y recelo.

—Draco, si tanto interés tienes en el joven, ¿Por qué no lo vez y averiguas si es o no un peligro? —sugirió el monarca para evitar que su hijo o su amigo atacara al otro.

El Lord pareció meditarlo por un momento; finalmente asintió con la cabeza, por supuesto que conocería a ese joven, era lo que mas deseaba en esos momentos… era lo que su magia anhelaba y le pedía a gritos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Merlín se había sorprendido al conocer a la pequeña hermana de Richard. Era una niña interesante, con un aura que irradiaba alegría e inocencia; tenía gran interés en la magia pues ella misma tenía algo de poder.

—No te preocupes Merlín —le dijo la niña sonriéndole —, papá y Draco te protegerán del tío Uther y yo también.

Merlín sonrió ante el infantil gesto de la niña… era realmente dulce. ¿Si Arthur tuviese hijos se parecerían a él? Este simple pensamiento lo entristeció y le recordó que Athur era un príncipe que algún día ascendería al trono y necesitaba tener herederos y él, un hombre era incapaz de dárselos… quizás si estaría mejor sin él.

—No estés triste —le dijo mitrándolo con esos grandes ojos cristalinos cargados de preocupación —. Mamá siempre decía que la tristeza te impide lo hermoso del mundo que te rodea —Merlín sonrió.

—Su mamá debe ser una mujer muy sabia —la niña hizo un puchero confundiendo un poco al mago.

—Mamá murió el día que yo nací —Merlín sintió que se le encogía el corazón y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que atraer a la niña en un abrazo —. El cuerpo de mami no podía mantener otro bebé pero quería que yo naciera por eso usó toda su magia y fuerza vital para que yo pudiera nacer.

La niña continuó contándole historias que su hermano le había contado de su madre. Tan concentrados estaban que no se percataron de una tercera presencia hasta que ya se encontraba frente a ellos.

— ¿Creíste que te escaparías de mi? —Merlín se levantó como un resorte; su rostro estaba tan pálido como la nieve y temblaba ligeramente… tenía miedo.

—U-Uther…

_Continuación…_


	3. Aprendiz

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a la BBC, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión.

**Parejas**: Arthur x Merlín y ¿? x Merlín.

**Advertencia**: Contiene Yaoi.

**Beta: **Usarechan

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 3.- Aprendiz**

Merlín estaba estático; ahí, frente a él estaba el protagonista de todos sus miedos y pesadillas. Erguido, arrogante y orgulloso, estaba la persona a quien ni en sueños deseaba ver.

— ¿Tío Uther? —cuestionó la niña confundida. Su ceño estaba fruncido y su cuerpo tenso; había algo en aquel hombre que le daba desconfianza.

— ¿Creíste que podrías escapar de mí? —habló nuevamente desenvainando su espada. Inconscientemente, Merlín dio un paso atrás, tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Su mundo de pesadillas había regresado para atormentarlo; no fue hasta que escuchó el grito de la princesa que lo devolvió a la realidad.

Uther había atrapado a la niña que luchaba por zafarse, sin éxito alguno. El miedo era lo único que reflejaba la mirada de la infanta, algunas lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos que negaba a dejar soltar. El rostro del hombre no era más que una mueca macabra de la locura en su más pura expresión.

—Los practicantes de la magia y sus protectores deben morir —dijo colocando la filosa hoja en el fino y pálido cuello. En ese momento, Merlín fue consiente de la sangre seca que la espada ostentaba con orgullo fúnebre; el líquido carmesí se veía fresco, pero no demasiado, seguramente la había usado no mucho antes… ¡Richard! Gritó su mente temiendo que Uther hubiese lastimado al príncipe de ese reino por su causa.

— ¡Suéltame! —gritó la niña derramando algunas lágrimas. Estaba asustada, a pesar de todo era una niña y tenía miedo.

—No… debes morir como la miserable bruja que eres —bramó el enloquecido hombre. Merlín y Natasha abrieron los ojos como platos al verse descubiertos — ¿Acaso creían que no sabía de su impío secreto? William me traicionó y tenía que morir junto con ese mocoso, hijo nacido del pecado —acercó más la espada haciendo un fino corte en la niña que había perdido todo su autocontrol y lloraba en silencio.

— ¡Basta! —gritó Merlín tan fuerte que estaba seguro que le habrían escuchado en todo el reino y sus alrededores. Estaba furioso y el brillo dorado en sus ojos era una prueba, pronunció algunas palabras que hicieron que Uther soltara a su presa y se estrellara fuertemente contra el muro.

— ¡Merlín! —lloró la niña refugiándose en los brazos del mayor. Uther comenzaba a levantarse aunque parecía estarle costando trabajo, el golpe había sido muy duro y por el ruido que hizo al chocar con el muro: seguramente se había roto algunos huesos.

—Un monstruo… siempre… será un monstruo… —dijo Uther levantándose a duras penas. Su voz era entrecortada y le estaba costando respirar —los practicantes de la magia son despreciables y deben ser exter… —nuevamente fue lanzado contra el muro pero no por Merlín sino por la niña que había cambiado su expresión de miedo por uno de rencor.

— ¡Nosotros no somos malos! —chilló molesta tratando de contener las lágrimas que aun brotaban de sus ojos — ¡La magia no es mala, es la persona que la usa quien decide usarla para el mal o el bien! —Merlín estaba sorprendido con la sabiduría que parecía tener la menor — ¿Qué eres? ¿Quién eres? —le exigió saber —Tú no eres tío Uther —Merlín miró a la niña confundido para luego mirar al "rey".

Sorprendentemente; el hombre sonrió antes de desvanecerse, convertido en una débil columna de humo blanco. Merlín estaba confundido, pero ni bien su mente hubo procesado la información, el sonido de una persona aplaudiendo se escuchó y al instante siguiente apareció el Lord en el marco de la puerta.

—Bien hecho, Tasha —comentó un hombre desde la puerta. Lord Draco, miraba a los dos menores con una sonrisa satisfecha.

— ¡Draco! —exclamó la niña mirando al aludido con reproche.

Merlín estaba tan confundido que no prestaba atención a los reclamos que la niña le hacía al hombre, no fue hasta que una cálida mano se posó en su hombro que pudo regresar a la realidad.

— ¿Estás bien? —era Richard, se encontraba a su lado con la preocupación impresa en sus ojos de jade. El joven mago tan solo fue capaz de asentir débilmente sin apartar la mirada de aquel hombre que en esos momentos era víctima de los regaños de la pequeña princesa y de su furioso padre.

—Natasha se convertirá en una gran hechicera y para ello debe ser capaz de lidiar con cosas como esta —dijo el Lord restándole importancia al asunto.

—Pudo resultar lastimada —masculló el rey con su pequeña en brazos.

—Al igual que Merlín —agregó Richard mirando al Lord con el ceño fruncido.

—Era necesario para cerciorarme que el chico era honesto —dijo con parsimonia, sin importarle realmente lo que sucedió.

Resultó que aquel hombre era Lord Draco, la persona de la que Juliet le había hablado. A pesar de la mala primera impresión, el Lord resultó ser un hombre amable (pero que tenía algo que a Merlín se le hacia familiar). Por otro lado, el rey William era sencillo y bondadoso (además de justo), muy parecido a Richard y costaba creer que alguien así fuese el mejor amigo de alguien como Uther Pendragón.

—Bueno muchacho —habló William sobresaltando a Merlín quien se había sumergido nuevamente en sus pensamientos, algo que ciertamente se le estaba haciendo una mala costumbre —, eres bienvenido en mi reino y siéntete como en casa —le dijo regalándole una linda sonrisa.

Merlín agradeció el gesto; en el fondo estaba triste pues esas palabras le recordaban que ya no podría volver a Camelot ni ver a Gaius, Gwen ni a… Arthur.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Aquellos meses desde que Merlín había tenido que huir, fueron tortuosos y tan insoportables que Arthur creía que enloquecería. Había pasado tres semanas en los calabozos como castigo por ayudar a un brujo a escapar y aun después de eso, su padre lo mantenía confinado en sus aposentos y bien vigilado para evitar que escapara y fuese en busca del "traidor".

Arthur resopló molesto. Estaba recargado en el travesaño de su ventana desde hacia horas y parecía no tener intenciones de moverse en muchas horas más, ¿para que hacerlo? ¿Con que objeto? ¿Qué tan complicado sería lanzarse y acabar con todo? La respuesta vino tan simple como el nombre que lo contestaba todo: Merlín. No podía dejarse vencer, debía encontrar la forma de buscarlo, pues en su interior, él sabía que el joven mago seguía con vida, en algún lugar, seguro y lejos de su cruel verdugo.

—Merlín —murmuró cerrando los ojos y disfrutando del cálido viento veraniego que acudió a él, tan cálido como los labios del mago y tan suave como su tacto.

Arthur no pudo evitar pensar en el paradero de su amigo y amante, ¿Estaría bien? ¿Estaba con vida? ¿Su padre le habría encontrado mientras él estaba en esa maldita prisión? Más pensamientos funestos acudieron a su mente, horribles pesadillas que bien podían ser espantosas verdades.

Abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir un tacto extraño, era una paloma de un blanco pulcro que traía algo amarrado en una de sus patas. Arthur conocía muy bien a esa ave; él y Richard la cuidaban personalmente, tomó a la paloma y le quitó el mensaje para luego meterla a una pequeña jaula que guardaba tan celosamente en su habitación; se sentó en su cama para comenzar a leer el mensaje.

_**Arthur, espero te encuentres bien…**_

_**Necesito hablar contigo.**_

_**¿Podemos vernos en el lugar de siempre en tres días?**_

_**Richard.**_

El mensaje era algo extraño pero, por alguna razón lo tranquilizó. Tomó papel, tinta y pluma para comenzar a escribir su respuesta:

_**Lo siento pero no puedo ir.**_

_**Me ayudaría mucho que vinieras a Camelot.**_

_**Necesito pedirte un favor…**_

_**Arthur**_

Cuando Richard recibió el mensaje no se lo pensó mucho; le dijo a su padre que iría a Camelot y que en su ausencia cuidara de Merlín.

—Ten cuidado, Richard —le advirtió su padre —. Uther puede ser mi mejor amigo pero él no se tentara el corazón si hay magia de por medio.

—Lo sé padre —le aseguró el aludido —, no te preocupes que no me pasara nada.

Richard partió ese mismo día a Camelot. Merlín le había visto partir y aunque deseaba tanto ir con él, regresar a su hogar… sabía que eso era imposible, él ya no tenía un lugar al que regresar. Estaba solo, lejos del hombre que significó su perdición, aquel a quien debía proteger.

Merlín dejó escapar un pesado suspiro. Se encontraba en la biblioteca personal de Lord Draco junto a la pequeña Natasha que tenía un libro casi tan grande como ella, dándole cierto toque tierno. El Lord había decidido tomar al joven mago como su aprendiz y esa era la razón por la que se encontraba ahí, con una enorme pila de libros a cada lado.

—La magia no es buena ni mala, es la persona que la usa quien decide si usarla para la luz o la oscuridad —dijo Draco en tono tranquilo.

—Pero existe magia negra —repuso Merlín. Pasado el susto de la primera impresión, Merlín se dio cuenta que el hombre era una persona muy sabia y agradable a pesar de su aire orgulloso y semblante de pocos amigos.

—La magia es parte de la naturaleza, por eso no es buena ni mala —explicó — ¿Es que la naturaleza puede ser mala? Hay tempestades, terremotos que ciegan vidas pero eso no significa que la naturaleza sea cruel o mala, pues todo eso es parte del ciclo sin fin de la vida.

Merlín meditó aquellas palabras y asintió con la cabeza. La magia no era mala, era la persona que la usaba quien decidía.

—La magia es una parte de nosotros. Somos magia y la magia es nosotros; sin nosotros la magia no es nada y nosotros sin ella no somos nada —dijo con severidad —. Recuerden esto, jóvenes brujos: La magia fluye por su cuerpo como la misma sangre, ésta viva y depende de sus emociones para mantenerse; aprendan a controlarse y controlaran su magia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Su llegada a Camelot (aunque inesperada), no causó sospechas en Uther y Richard daba gracias por eso. Aunque él y Arthur hubiesen deseado saltarse el protocolo, sabía que de hacerlo podrían levantar las sospechas del rey y Richard no deseaba verse escapando de esas tierras amigas solo por una tontería.

Cuando al fin quedaron solos; Richard decidió no decirle nada acerca de Merlín, no por el momento… al menos no hasta que fuese el mismo Arthur quien lo mencionara, si es que lo hacía.

— ¿De que querías hablarme? —lo cuestionó Arthur tan pronto se cercioró de que nadie los estaba espiando tras la puerta de su habitación.

—De nada en especial —respondió como el que no quiere la cosa. Arthur frunció el ceño mirando a su amigo acusadoramente —. Hace cinco meses desde la última vez que nos enviamos un mensaje y casi dos años desde la última vez que nos vimos —sonrió poniendo una mirada inocente y fingiéndose afectado —. Disculpa por preocuparme y extrañarte —Arthur resopló dejándose caer en su silla.

—Necesito tu ayuda —habló con tono serio. Richard se enderezó en su silla para cambiar su expresión por una seria, mirando a su amigo fijamente.

—Te escucho —Arthur dejó escapar un suspiro, se dejó caer en su silla y comenzó a contarle todo lo que había sucedido entre él y Merlín: lo de su magia, del hecho de no haberlo tomado muy bien, su reconciliación y el como su padre se había enterado que Merlín era un mago y luego… —. Sé que Uther es tu padre, pero realmente no lo entiendo, ¡¿Cómo pudo? ¡Merlín le salvó la vida y así le pagaba! —estaba furioso, realmente furioso, ¿Cómo era posible que una persona pudiera ser tan cruel y rastrera?

—Se que lo fue y le odio por eso —aceptó Arthur sorprendido por la rabia que expresaba su amigo —. No se si Merlín está vivo o… —se quedo en silencio, le resultaba imposible terminar la frase —quiero que por favor le busques.

—Lo siento pero no puedo buscarlo —Arthur abrió la boca para decir algo, seguramente ofensivo o suplicante —… Merlín está bajo la protección de mi padre, de Lord Draco y de la mía por supuesto —completó con una sonrisa traviesa.

_Continuará…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Espero les guste el nuevo capitulo y los invito a escuchar mi programa de radio "el rincon del fanfic" por la estacion de radio en internet RADIACION OTAKU**

**El programa es de 12 a 2 pm (hora de mexico) de lunes a viernes**

**.com/ este es el link por si deseas escucharnos y espero tu pronta respuesta...**

**Hasta la proxima n.n**


	4. Plan

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a la BBC, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión.

**Parejas**: Arthur x Merlín y ¿? x Merlín.

**Advertencia**: Contiene Yaoi.

**Beta: **Usarechan

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 4.- El plan**

Arthur se quedó sin palabras. Merlín, ¡su Merlín estaba vivo y bajo la protección de los Macbeth! No pudo mas que suspirar aliviado al saber tan buena noticia. El Pendragón miró a su amigo antes de abrazarlo como si su vida dependiera de ello y en cierta forma así era, por que Merlín era su vida.

Hablaron por varias horas en las que Arthur no paró de interrogar a su amigo sobre el estado del mago; Richard solo sonreía ante la idea de que el arrogante ojiazul encontrara a una persona que le quisiera por quien era y no por la corona que heredaría.

— ¿Cómo vas con Juliet? —Arthur había soltado la pregunta tan de repente e inesperada que Richard casi se atragantaba con su propia saliva.

Juiliet tenía la misma edad que Richard y había sido la doncella de Natasha desde su nacimiento. Richard sentía un cariño especial por ella aunque dudaba que ésta sintiera algo más que admiración o lealtad por su príncipe.

—Igual que siempre —dijo soltando un débil suspiro —. A ella parece que le gusta Lord Draco o al menos eso creo —comentó con cierta melancolía.

— ¿Lord Draco? —lo cuestionó Arthur al desconocer aquel nombre.

Lord Draco era un misterio para el príncipe Richard. Un día (tres años atrás), había aparecido frente a la corte, susurró unas palabras al oído de William y desde entonces vivía en el castillo convirtiéndose en consejero del rey y mago de la corte.

— ¿No crees que tu padre esté hechizado? —cuestionó Arthur frunciendo el ceño. Richard negó con la cabeza, no era posible que Draco pudiese embrujar a su padre sin que Natasha o Juliet se percataran; además de que William era inmune gracias a un hechizo protector que su difunta esposa le había puesto —Seguramente sus intenciones son matar a tu padre y quedarse con su reino —el platinado sonrió comprensivo. Una vida de odio no desaparecía de la noche a la mañana después de todo.

—No deberías creer que todos los que usan la magia son malos, Arthur —le dijo con parsimonia —. El odio a quienes controlan la magia ya te causó problemas, no dejes que lo siga haciendo.

—Lo se —suspiró pesadamente —. Merlín no es malo ni…

—Ni tampoco Natasha, Juliet, mi madre, Lord Draco y muchos otros magos que conozco —agregó el platinado ganándose la mirada sorprendida de Arthur al nombrar a las tres mujeres; ahora comprendía porque no se sorprendió cuando le contó sobre Merlín y su magia.

Algunas horas después se les informó que la cena estaba lista y que los esperaban en el gran salón.

Uther observaba con ojo crítico al hijo de su mejor amigo; había recibido un mensaje de William poco antes del arribo de Richard, informándole de su llegada y pidiéndole disculpas si olvidaba el motivo de su visita o el protocolo, pues el joven príncipe Macbeth estaba ansioso por ver a Arthur.

Mientras tanto; Draco y Merlín miraban el cielo nocturno plagado de estrellas y con la luna brillando en todo su esplendor.

—Las estrellas son muy bellas —comentó Draco —, es sorprendente que su luz llegue hasta aquí cuando están tan lejos de nosotros —Merlín lo miró confundido —. Las estrellas son iguales a nuestro sol, solo que están muy, muy lejos de nosotros.

— ¿A qué se refiere? —el mayor sonrió.

—Ya lo comprenderás algún día, joven mago —dijo, el Lord hizo una pequeña pausa antes de hablar nuevamente —. Tu magia necesita evolucionar, crecer para comprender y ver lo que la simple mente humana aun no entiende.

Merlín no comprendía las palabras del mayor pero aun así asintió con la cabeza, aun con la vista fija en la luna.

—Tú tienes un futuro aun mas brillante que las estrellas en el firmamento —le aseguró Draco —, tu nombre será recordado por los siglos de los siglos hasta que los hombres desaparezcan y aun después de eso.

— ¿Sabe? Usted no es la primera persona que me lo dice —aceptó el joven mago —. Gaius quien ha sido un padre para mí y también un dragón.

— ¿Un dragón? —cuestionó el Lord — ¿Te refieres al gran dragón que estaba encerrado bajo el castillo de Camelot? —Merlín asintió algo confundido por el interés del mayor —Definitivamente tienes un futuro prominente, joven mago —aseguró —. No cualquiera puede hablar con un dragón, en especial con ese que escapó de su encierro en Camelot —Merlín frunció el ceño. Él, en ningún momento le había dicho que el dragón había escapado —. No es un secreto lo que sucedió en Camelot, joven mago. El gran dragón casi destruye a su carcelero y su reino en el proceso. Todos los reinos lo saben.

—Yo… —el mayor colocó una mano en la cabeza de Merlín que ciertamente era por lo menos dos cabezas mas bajo que Draco.

—Aprende a no sacar conclusiones apresuradas joven mago, que eso puede causar que alguien inocente pague por tu error… tú incluido —Merlín asintió con la cabeza sintiéndose algo cohibido por la facilidad con la que el Lord parecía leer sus pensamientos —. Ve a dormir, joven mago que ya es muy tarde y debes levantarte temprano para tus lecciones.

Merlín asintió, se despidió de su maestro y se retiró a sus aposentos a descansar y soñar con Arthur, como lo había estado haciendo desde que se separaron.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

William estaba sentado frente a la chimenea de su alcoba mirando el cuadro que estaba arriba de esta. Era una mujer de largo cabello platinado y ojos miel. Traía puesto un vestido blanco con escote, en su cuello colgaba un hermoso collar en forma de serpiente de oro y ojos de rubís.

—Sion —murmuró William acariciando el collar en su mano izquierda, el mismo que la mujer tenía en el cuadro y en la otra una copa de vino.

En dos semanas seria el cumpleaños de su pequeña Natasha; amaba a su hija quien era la viva imagen de su madre, pero no podía evitar deprimirse pues el día en que su niña nació perdió a su amada y todo gracias a su arrogancia.

—Sion… ya son casi nueve años desde que te perdí —dijo el monarca con voz entrecortada —. Perdóname mi amor, yo… —no pudo soportar mas aquel dolor y rompió en llanto. Amaba a esa persona más que a su pueblo o a su propia vida, pero sus deseos egoístas se la habían arrebatado.

— ¿Aun sigues lamentando el pasado? —aquella voz lo sobresaltó ocasionando que dejara caer la joya al suelo.

—Draco —dijo entre molesto y sorprendido mientras el aludido levantaba el objeto del suelo —. No hagas eso otra vez —el Lord sonrió de medio lado entregándole el collar a su dueño.

—Claro, si tú dejas de lamentar el pasado —William gruñó molesto ocasionando una risita por parte del Lord que hizo aparecer una silla al lado del monarca para poder sentarse —. Sion fue una persona muy interesante y con gran poder.

—Olvidaste mencionar su gran belleza —dijo William entre regaño y broma. Draco sonrió nuevamente.

—Ese collar aun conserva en su totalidad su pesar, a pesar de los años —el rey pasó su mirada de jade sobre el mago —. ¿Por qué es que lo has sacado del lugar en el que tan celosamente lo guardabas?

William miró el fuego, cerró los ojos dejando escapar un ligero suspiro.

—Arthur me recuerda mucho a mí en mi juventud —dijo mirando el líquido de su copa como si fuese la cosa más interesante del mundo —. Mi padre también era –en cierta medida –, como Uther: veía al pueblo como simples objetos —William suspiró pesadamente —. Como su único hijo varón yo heredaría el reino y debía casarme con una mujer de noble cuna.

Draco dejó escapar una risita que inevitablemente contagió al pelinegro.

—Vaya que le hiciste caso al viejo —comentó el Lord en tono de burla y es que él conoció a quien fuera la reina de William y madre de sus hijos. William sonrió triste y alegre.

—Cuando conocí a Sion solo puede pensar que era la criatura más hermosa que haya existido jamás.

—Y con un carácter peor que el de un león —comentó a modo de broma ganándose la mirada de reproche de William.

Se mantuvieron callados por un par de minutos tan solo escuchando el crepitar de la madera siendo consumida por el fuego.

—Sion usó este collar para aparentar ser una mujer —habló William rompiendo el silencio.

El verdadero rostro de Sion no era el de la mujer inmortalizado en el cuadro, no. Sion había sido un hombre y fue con esa apariencia que conoció a William, enamorándose casi al instante; pero su amor no podía ser por el simple hecho de ser del mismo sexo.

—Sion fue un chico interesante —comentó Draco —, no cualquier practicante de magia hubiera hecho lo que él —William asintió con la cabeza sonriendo ante el recuerdo de Sion —. ¿Con que motivo has sacado el collar? —preguntó de pronto.

El collar que William sostenía con tanta delicadeza era un instrumento mágico creado por él mismo Sion para poder tomar la apariencia de una mujer a los ojos de todos, menos de William.

—Quizás este collar pueda ayudar a Arthur y Merlín —Draco frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos exigiendo una explicación.

La idea de William era que Draco creara un objeto con el mismo hechizo para que Merlín pudiese utilizarlo y así, poder regresar con Arthur.

—La magia de Sion era poderosa —aceptó el Lord —, creó encantamientos y hechizos muy fuertes y complejos que no cualquier mago puede realizar.

— ¿Estas insinuando que no puedes? —preguntó burlón ocasionando que el de ojos grises lo mirara molesto. El Lord arrugó la nariz alzándola con indignación.

—Por supuesto que puedo hacerlo —dijo en tono ofendido —, pero no será igual ya que desconozco el hechizo que pudo utilizar.

—Todos los libros de conjuros de Sion están en tu biblioteca privada…

—He leído todos sus libros y créeme cuando te digo que Sion no escribió ese conjuro —aseguró —… habría sido un idiota de haberlo hecho.

El hechicero hizo una pausa soltando un leve suspiro mientras observaba el danzar del fuego, como si estuviese escogiendo las palabras adecuadas.

—Puedo hacer el conjuro, pero no será igual al que hizo Sion —dijo con seriedad —, sin embargo no lo hare… el destino de Merlín no es de convertirse en el compañero de vida del príncipe de Camelot, sino en su consejero.

—Sion fue mi pareja, la persona a quien amé y amo. Él fue mi mejor consejero —dijo en tono tranquilo —. ¿Por qué Marlín no puede ser lo mismo para Arthur?

Draco suspiró pesadamente, sabía que no podía hacer que William cambiara de opinión, lo conocía bastante bien.

—Crearé el objeto pero Merlín debe decidir si lo quiere o no —aceptó finalmente.

William sonrió; estaba seguro que Merlín aceptaría con tal de poder estar con Arthur, solo esperaba que el hijo de Uther lo amara realmente para ver a Merlín bajo la máscara que lo protegería.

_Continuará…_


	5. ¿Lady Marián?

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a la BBC, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión.

**Parejas**: Arthur x Merlín y ¿? x Merlín.

**Advertencia**: Contiene Yaoi.

**Beta: **Usarechan

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 5.- ¿Lady Marián?**

Cuando el rey William lo mandó llamar; Merlín no se esperaba que el monarca le propusiera tan descabellado plan, ni mucho menos enterarse que Richard y Natasha habían nacido de un hombre y no de una mujer y si no hubiese sido por Draco seguramente se abría ido de espaldas al suelo en vez del ancho pecho del hechicero.

William lo miró con cierta gracia; su amigo parecía haberle tomado mucho cariño al "joven mago" como solía llamar a Merlín. Aunque le preocupaba que ese cariño se convirtiera en algo más pero el rey descartó la idea tan rápido como apareció en su mente.

Era imposible que su amigo le interesara Merlín, ¿verdad?

— ¡De ninguna manera! ¿Es que estas demente? —le dijo Draco casi gritando. La razón por la que el hechicero estaba tan escandalizado era por la idea del rey quien, no conforme con pedirle que creara para Merlín un objeto mágico que le diera la apariencia de una mujer, ¡Ahora le estaba pidiendo que fingiera ser su padre!

—Merlín necesita un padre que pertenezca a la nobleza —explicó el gobernante como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

—En serio. No es necesario, majestad —habló Merlín un tanto cohibido que, al igual que Draco no le parecía buena idea o razón de aquello.

—Arthur no puede saber la verdad… al menos no por el momento —Merlín frunció el ceño; si Arthur no debería saber nada, ¿entonces por que debía todo ese cambio?

La explicación del rey fue simple; seguramente Uther enviaría a alguien para que estuviese vigilando a Arthur, seguro de que lo guiaría hasta Merlín.

—Puff, bien —bufó el lord con molestia —. Acompáñame Merlín, tenemos que comenzar con los preparativos —dijo resignado.

—Me alegró que lo entiendes —comentó el rey con su mejor sonrisa inocente. Draco bufó nuevamente.

Merlín sonrió nervioso mientras que Draco masculló algo entre dientes; por su parte, William tan solo veía a ambos magos con esa sonrisa inocente aun impresa en sus labios.

Mientras tanto; Arthur terminaba de empacar sus últimas cosas. Estaba infinitamente agradecido con Richard y su tío William, si no fuese por ellos aun seguiría sumergido en la desesperación y la incertidumbre… no, no quería pensar en ellos.

Por otro lado; Richard se dirigió a los aposentos del galeno con la excusa de sufrir un ligero dolor causado por una supuesta vieja herida.

—Príncipe Richard —habló Gaius en tono alegre —, ha pasado mucho tiempo. Ha crecido, ¿Qué lo trae por aquí? ¿Se siente mal?

—No, estoy bien —respondió con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba en la silla que el mayor le ofrecía.

Gaius se veía triste. Richard lo conocía desde que era un niño pues había pasado dos años viviendo en Camelot después de la muerte de su "madre" y varios meses en años posteriores y estaba seguro que tenía que ver con cierto mago.

—Te noto deprimido Gaius —comentó Richard preocupado —, ¿sucede algo?

—No, estoy bien —respondió en tono nada increíble.

— ¿Es por Merlín? —Gaius por poco y se ahoga con su propia saliva. Richard tan solo sonrió comprensivo.

El príncipe rebuscó entre sus ropas hasta encontrar un sobre cerrado algo arrugado, selo extendió al galeno sonriéndole.

—Toma —le dijo sin borrar su sonrisa —Es de Merlín —ante la sola mención del nombre, Gaius tomó la carta abriéndola inmediatamente y leyendo desesperado antes de mirar al joven frente a él.

—Gracias —dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, lo que ciertamente desconcentró a Richard. Desde que lo conocía jamás lo había visto derramar lágrima alguna.

Pasaron algunos minutos en los que Gaius releyó la carta unas cuantas veces más. En la misiva; Merlín le decía que se encontraba muy bien, que estaba aprendiendo a usar su don gracias a Lord Draco y que lamentaba no a verle escrito antes pero no había podido.

— ¿Hay alguna de que puedas acompañarnos? —cuestionó Richard después de un rato de silencio —Merlín estaría muy feliz de verte.

—No lo sé, no quiero ponerlo en peligro —dijo preocupado. Richard sonrió con tristeza; lo comprendió y se sentía mal por haberlo dicho.

—Estoy seguro que algún día, muy pronto podrás verlo —Gaius asintió. Aun no perdía la esperanza de ver al joven que consideraba su hijo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Draco había acabado el objeto que le daría la apariencia de una mujer a Merlín. Era un brazalete de plata con el contorno en oro; tenía unas pequeñas inscripciones talladas y en el medio un rubí en forma de rombo que en realidad era la sangre de Merlín cristalizada y convertida en joya.

—Sigue sin agradarme esto —gruñó molesto. En esos momentos estaba solo pues había ordenado a Juliet llevarse a Merlín para que le tomara medidas para confeccionarle algunos vestidos —. Esto realmente es ridículo.

El Lord no quería que Merlín estuviera con Arthur; cierto era que sabía que esos dos tenían un destino en común, pero no como amantes si no como rey y mago consejero, no podía… no debía ser de otra manera.

—William debería dejar de jugar a la casamentera —gruñó por decima vez.

Por otro lado; Juliet terminaba de arreglar los últimos arreglos del vestido que el mismo rey William había ordenado para Merlín. Era un vestido de la más fina ceda de color rojo de mangas largas y holgadas con un escote; su cintura estaba adornada con un listón grueso de color dorado al que solo le faltaban unos escasos 3 cm para tocar el suelo.

El mago miró aquel traje con cierta mueca nerviosa, ¿en verdad debía ponerse eso? Era broma, ¿verdad? Al menos esperaba que lo fuera.

—Es momento de que hagamos un poco de magia —sonrió Juliet a un confundido y asustado Merlín.

Juliet le colocó una peluca de color negro que cambió a rubio claro con un poco de magia.

—Empiezo a creer que esto es una muy mala idea —comentó Merlín antes de soltar un suspiro —No te preocupes, seguirás siendo tú mismo —le aseguró con una sonrisa —. Anda, vamos que Lord Draco debe estar esperándonos ya.

Para que el plan funcionara a la perfección debían deshacerse de Merlín y la mejor forma era fingir un viaje, con cual también cubrirían la aparición de "la hija" de Lord Draco.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Merlín, Draco y Juliet salieron del reino esa misma tarde; se dirigieron hasta el bosque que delineaba una de las fronteras; cabalgaron hasta llegar a un riachuelo donde había un pequeño claro donde se detuvieron.

Draco se bajó de su caballo, junto las manos recitando unas extrañas palabras que crearon una barrera que los hacia invisibles a los ojos extraños.

—Bien, es el momento —habló Draco sacando una pequeña bolsita de cuero que colgaba de su cintura; la abrió sacando el brazalete —. Póntelo.

Merlín tomó el brazalete colocándoselo del lado izquierdo; al instante, su cuerpo comenzó a brillar hasta cegar a los dos magos. Cuando la luz desapareció la presencia de una bella joven se dejó ver.

La joven era delgada; tenía el cabello corto y rubio claro –aunque no tanto como el de Draco –, tenía una pequeña cintura oculta tras las holgadas ropas que ya de por sí lo eran para Merlín. Sus ojos verdes cambiaron a grises.

—Te lo encargo, Juliet —habló Draco dando media vuelta, alejándose varios metros para darles a ambas mujeres algo de privacidad. La hechicera asintió sacando el vestido que cuidadosamente había doblado.

Merlín dejó escapar un ligero suspiro. Se sentía extraño poniéndose un vestido y avergonzado de hacerlo frente a Juliet, pero ahora él era una mujer. Una vez que se vistió, la joven usó algo de su magia para hacerle crecer el cabello hasta la cintura que peinó con una media cola y adornó con una diadema de plata.

—Eres muy hermosa, Merlín —comentó Juliet con una sonrisa ensoñadora.

—Debemos cambiarte el nombre —habló Draco acercándose a los menores —. No podemos llamar a una mujer Merlín.

—Es cierto —dijo Juliet al darse cuenta de algo tan obvio —. ¿Qué nombre seria el más adecuado para Merlín? —ambos magos miraron a la ahora mujer, la cual sonrió nerviosamente. Merlín tampoco había pensado en un nombre apropiado para su nuevo "yo".

— ¿Qué tal Marián? —cuestionó Juliet.

— ¿Lady Marián? —agregó Draco para luego mirar a su "hija" quien se veía algo pensativa — ¿Qué te parece, Merlín?

—Me gusta —respondió con una dulce voz que lo hizo sobresaltarlo. ¿Esa era su voz? Sonaba tan… femenina.

_Continuara…_


	6. Capítulo 6 ¿Dónde está Merlín?

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Merlín no me pertenecen, sino a la BBC, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión.

**Parejas**: Arthur x Merlín y ¿? x Merlín.

**Advertencia**: Contiene Yaoi.

**Beta: **Usarechan

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capítulo 6.- ¿Dónde está Merlín?**

La semana que Merlín pasó aprendiendo a ser "Lady Marian" fue la más cansada y difícil de su vida, jamás se imaginó que usar ropas y calzado femenino fuera tan complicado; debía tener cuidado de no tropezar con la falda o terminaría cayéndose. El corsé era muy apretado y tan incómodo que casi no le permitía respirar; aun peor que su problema con el guardarropa, era el hecho de tener que aprender modales y etiqueta, pues Marian no era una mujer cualquiera; era la hija de Lord Draco, el consejero y la persona más cercana del rey.

En esos momentos, los tres magos se encontraban disfrutando del desayuno; sentados en tres elegantes sillas de madera de ébano y una elegante mesa del mismo tipo.

—Esto es la muerte —se quejó Marian dejándose caer en una silla que el mismo Draco había materializado. Juliet se rió bajito; Merlín apenas llevaba unos cuantos días como mujer y ya estaba protestando.

—No me imagino como estarías si tu cuerpo hubiese cambiado también por dentro —comentó Draco antes de darle un pequeño sorbo al contenido de su copa.

—Creo que se moriría con su primer periodo —comentó la bruja con burla. Merlín se quedó frío ante la sola idea de… bueno, ser toda una mujer.

— ¿Cuándo regresaremos? —preguntó para cambiar el tema, y lo logró pues Draco respondió un escueto: "en dos días" y se alejó de las dos jóvenes quienes lo miraron sin comprender lo que le sucedía.

—Lord Draco se ha comportado un tanto extraño últimamente —comentó Juliet preocupada —, ¿Crees que esté enfermo? —Marian se encogió de hombros tan confundido como su compañera.

—Quizás necesite estar solo —habló Marian con parsimonia.

—Espero que sólo sea eso —agregó con verdadera preocupación.

Merlín también lo rogaba pues realmente estimaba al Lord quien se había convertido en su gran maestro.

Mientras tanto Arthur estaba que echaba chispas de lo enojado que estaba. Acababa de llegar al reino de su tío con la ilusión de ver a Merlín; deseaba tanto tenerlo entre sus brazos y rogarle por su perdón; pero ahora resultaba que su precioso mago se había ido del reino con ese tal Lord Draco.

— ¿Por qué Merlín tuvo que ir con ese? —cuestionó Arthur a William quien parecía divertido con la expresión del más joven.

—Draco recibió una carta de su esposa y se fue de emergencia —respondió el rey con tranquilidad.

— ¡Pero eso no justifica que se llevara a Merlín! —gritó molesto —Lo siento tío, no era mi intención gritar —se disculpó.

—Sé que estás desesperado por ver a Merlín —dijo el monarca —; te entiendo pero era necesario que emprendiera ese viaje para que su magia evolucionara más.

— ¿Y por qué se llevó a Juliet? —preguntó Richard entre celoso y perspicaz.

—Natasha también debería haber ido —dijo el rey —, pero ella es aún muy joven y no le permití acompañarlos.

Ambos jóvenes gruñeron por lo bajo ocasionando una sonrisa traviesa en el mayor; estaba ansioso de ver las caras de ambos cuando Draco llegara con su "hija".

_Continuará…_

Hola! los invito a escuchar "el rincon del fanfi" de martes a viernes de 2 a 4 pm (hora de mexico) y "Diarios del miedo" los sabados a media noche solo por RADIACION OTAKU www . radiacionotaku. net


	7. Encuentro

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Merlín no me pertenecen, sino a la BBC, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

**Parejas**: Arthur x Merlín y ¿? x Merlín.

**Advertencia**: Contiene Yaoi.

**Beta: **Usarechan

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capítulo 7.- Encuentro**

Marián era un manojo de nervios. Acababan de subir al carruaje que los llevaría de vuelta al reino de Ascot. Al lado de "la" joven se encontraba una mujer de negros cabellos y ojos miel, frente a ambas mujeres se encontraba Lord Draco. El carro era conducido por hombres creados con la magia del hechicero.

—Es mejor que te relajes, joven mago —le dijo Draco sin despegar su mirada del paisaje que le proporcionaba su ventana.

—Y usted debe recordar que ya no es Merlín, si no su "hija" —el tono divertido de la mujer le sacó una sonrisa socarrona al Lord. Ella siempre había sido una persona enérgica y directa; una buena bruja.

—Es cierto _Catherine _—Draco había decidido que Merlín no debía ser el único en cambiar de apariencia pues esto podría ser interpretado por el príncipe Arthur como el secuestro del mago; por eso Juliet tuvo que adoptar la identidad de Catherine, doncella de Lady Marián.

Por más esfuerzos que hacía para calmarse, Merlín no podía lograrlo. Jugaba con sus manos, con sus cabellos o estrujaba la tela de su largo vestido. No podía evitar preguntarse si Arthur lo reconocería, sí lo conocía lo suficiente para verlo tras esa máscara, ¿Lo odiaría? Los funestos pensamientos del mago fueron interrumpidos por la mano del Lord que se posó sobre las suyas. El hechicero lo miraba con afecto, quizás tratando de transmitirle confianza y ánimos, sonrió agradeciendo el gesto.

—Estamos por llegar —les anunció el cochero. Merlín se tensó al tiempo que la mano sobre las suyas le daba un apretón.

Por otro lado, Arthur se encontraba practicando con Richard. Ambos príncipes descargaban su furia en el otro; ninguno aceptaba el hecho de la partida de los jóvenes brujos y para colmo, William no quería decirles en donde estaban. Poco después de su enfrentamiento, se les informó que el rey los convocaba para darle la bienvenida a Lord Draco.

No fue necesario que el sirviente se los dijera dos veces; le pidieron decirle al rey que irían tan pronto terminaran de arreglarse pues no se encontraban en condiciones para tal ocasión.

En la sala del trono, lady Marián estrujaba sus manos con nerviosismo. Mordía su labio inferior de vez en cuando, todo ello ante la atenta mirada de _su padre_ que _la_ veía aun más _afectada_ desde que le anunciaron de la presencia del príncipe Arthur en el castillo.

—Calma, todo va a salir bien —le aseguró William dándole un pequeño apretón en ambos hombros.

—Esto es sólo una prueba, hija mía —estas palabras les supieron extraño a ambos practicantes de la magia, el primero porque nunca se esperó llamar a nadie de aquella manera y el segundo nunca se imaginó escuchar usar el femenino para hablar de él, pero ambos sabían que era necesario acostumbrarse.

Las puertas se abrieron dejando pasar a los príncipes que lucían sus mejores galas. Arthur sonreía radiante, sus ojos destellaban de júbilo. Frente a él estaba una figura cubierta con una capa gris.

Su corazón latía tan fuerte que Arthur temió que lo escucharan. Se acercó lentamente a la figura que le daba la espalda. Justo cuando iba a levantar su mano. La figura se volteó paulatinamente.

Unos ojos grises le miraron en vez de unos verdes. El corazón del Pendragón se detuvo al darse cuenta que no era Merlín quien estaba frente a él, si no una mujer, hermosa, sí, pero no tanto como su mago.

—Veo que no pierdes el tiempo, muchacho —gruñó Draco tomando a su "hija" para colocarla detrás suyo como el padre sobreprotector que no creyó ser.

—Lord Draco —lo llamó Richard para evitar que su amigo y el hechicero iniciaran una confrontación —. Me alegra que llegara, ¿Dónde están Juliet y Merlín? —ambos aludidos se tensaron al darse cuenta que no habían sido reconocidos.

—Mi esposa les invitó a permanecer un tiempo con ella para que aprendieran más de la antigua religión —_Marián _y_ Catherine_ asintieron con la cabeza, sorprendidas de lo bien que mentía el hechicero.

— ¿Cómo sabemos que no los secuestraron? —William casi se atraganta con su saliva, ¿Qué tan desconfiado podría ser su hijo? Miró a su amigo quien parecía querer estallar en carcajadas.

—Príncipe, con todo respeto, ¿Por qué secuestraría a dos sirvientes? —le preguntó burlón. Todo parecía indicar que el Lord se divertía de lo lindo con esa situación.

—Merlín no es sólo un sirviente —espeto Arthur. Marián se sonrojó, aunque el príncipe de Camelot no se dio cuenta.

Draco sonrió. Por supuesto que Merlín no era un sirviente cualquiera, era un mago y por ello (según el Lord) debía estar con los suyos; aprender y comprender hasta donde era capaz de llegar con sus poderes.

Arthur no lo soportó más; odiaba a ese tipo creído y pedante que aprovechaba cualquier momento para burlarse de él. Lo golpeó, el gran Arthur Pendragón había golpeado al Lord, incrustando su puño en el rostro del hombre, rompiéndole el labio que dejó escapar un hilillo de sangre.

— ¡Draco! —William no podía creer que su sobrino se atreviera a tanto pero lo que pasó a continuación lo dejó sin aire. Marián se acercó a Arthur y le dio una bofetada ocasionando que, incluso el Lord la mirara sorprendido.

Merlín realmente se había molestado con Arthur, ¿Cómo se atrevía a golpear a su maestro por nada? Draco podría ser algo **excéntrico** pero eso no era motivo para querer romperle la cara.

—No vuelva a levantar la mano en contra de mi padre —su voz cantarina y dulce aun le resultaba extraña pero ese no fue impedimento para plantarse delante de su amado y defender al que era su maestro.

Arthur estaba sorprendido, hasta ahora, el único que se había atrevido a hablarle de esa forma era Merlín, ¿Quién era esa mujer? ¿Por qué parecía que conocía esa mirada?

—Esta no ha sido la mejor forma de conocerse —comentó William —. Arthur, quiero presentarte a mi buen amigo, Lord Draco —el príncipe le dedicó una mirada de odio y un escueto "mucho gusto" que causó una sonrisa socarrona en el hechicero.

—Ella es mi hija Lady Marián y su dama de compañía es Catherine —dijo el Lord con tanta frescura que parecía no haber sido afectado por el altercado.

—Soy el príncipe Richard de Ascot y él es mi primo —dijo señalando al Pendragón —, el príncipe Arthur de Camelot —Marián hizo una reverencia.

William estaba sorprendido del cambio de Merlín; verdaderamente, Draco era un maestro excepcional. Sonrió para sus adentros preguntándose como resultarían las cosas de ahí en adelante.

¿Arthur sería capaz de descubrir a Merlín bajo la máscara de Marián? Sólo el tiempo lo diría

_Continuará…_


End file.
